Survival to the Fittest
by Gunmare
Summary: Kyle Morales is a young gamer who becomes a beta testers for a new Pokemon game, but somehow ends up in the Pokemon world. Now he and other beta testers must find a way to go back to their world, but face a more harsher reality in the Pokemon world as nothing appear as it seems like in the video games. Can Kyle and the others get back home or stayed trap in the Pokemon World?
1. Journal Entry 00

**_Survival of the Fittest _**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Hello everyone. This is Gunmare and I want to say that I got into Pokemon and I'm very excited for Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby. In tribute for Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby. I decided to write a Pokemon story that I'll give more detail at the bottom. I don't own Nintendo or anything related. I own the story and such, please favorite, follow, and review._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Journal Entry # 00: Digital Reality <em>**

Kyle Morales wasn't sure what's just happen to himself. One minute he was at home and the next he was outside in the middle of the night, noticing a large, middle aged, brown hair man dressed with a lab coat that covers his black shirt, brown shorts, and sandals, running for his dear life from... a gray and black canine Pokemon?

_'What the...?'_ Kyle thought, puzzled on what he's currently witnessing. He had seen this scenario multiple times. You constantly walked out the boundaries of your hometown to stumble upon a professor begin chased by a wild Pokemon without any Pokemon of his own. You, the player, must help this scientist by using one of the three Pokemon in the professor's bag, that was conveniently laying down on the ground.

_'... Is this a dream?'_ Kyle pondered, unsure either or not it's the real reality.

"Y-You over there!" the brown hair professor wailed, grabbing Kyle's attention. "Please! Help! There's a Pokeball in the bag!"

_'Oh well,'_ Kyle shrugged, heading his way towards the professor's bag. _'It's better off to go with the flow.'_

By the time Kyle picked up the professor's bag, something caught his attention. When he opened the bag, Kyle noticed a single Pokeball. It was very odd for Kyle, especially since in the game there are supposed to be three.

"W-What are you waiting for!" the professor, who's now climbing for his dear life on a tree but is sliding back down, screamed.

"J-Just give me a second," Kyle said, trying to figure out why is there only one Pokeball in the bag. Kyle. Unable to think of a proper solution, Kyle decided to ask the professor. "Hey! I can only find one Pokeball here!"

"So! What about it?" The professor screamed frantically. "It's the only Pokemon I have left! I gave away the other two Pokemon not that long ago."

_'Only Pokemon he has left? Gave the other two Pokemon not that long ago?'_ Kyle wasn't sure what exactly is going on._ 'If this professor said what is true, then what kind of Pokemon is in this Pokeball?'_

"Pokemon, I choose you!" Kyle shouted as he threw the Pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened in the air and released a bright white light towards the ground. The white light soon materialized into a blue body Pokemon. It has a large head with a blue fin on top, and a light-blue tail fin. It has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks. Kyle noticed there was an icon showing the stats and race above the blue Pokemon.

"Mudkip!" the Pokemon barked out with glee.

_'A Mudkip?'_ Kyle blinked in surprised. He let out a sigh of relief and rubbed the back of his neck._ 'That's good. At least I have the starter Pokemon I prefer to use.'_

_"*Growl!*"_

The dark canine Pokemon noticed the presence of Kyle's Mudkip. It turned around and snarled directly at Mudkip, who sensed the hostility coming from the canine Pokemon.

_*Wild Pokemon Encounter Theme*_

"What the?" Kyle said out loud, hearing the battle theme song of encountering wild Pokemon. Kyle then noticed a panel above the hostile Pokemon's head, revealing its stats and second icon right in front of him.

_*Wild Poochyena Appeared!*_ The panel in front of Kyle said.

Kyle blinked in surprised, unsure how to react to the icon in front of him. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things and looked back and forth between his Mudkip and the opposing Poochyena. They both are perfecting standing still, staring into each other's eyes. They've been like this for over a minute now.

_'What kind of dream this?'_ Kyle pondered. Kyle looked back at the panel standing in front of him and thought of something. _'Hmm... I wonder what would happen if I click it.'_

Out of his own curiosity, Kyle touched the panel with his index finger.

_*What will Mudkip do?*_ There was a white box next to the question with four options written inside the box. The options were either to "Attack", "Bag", "Pokemon", and "Run." Kyle decides to click on the "Attack" option and the panel changed again with the type of the attacks Kyle can order his Mudkip to do. The only attacks Kyle could command his Mudkip was either "Tackle" or "Growl". Kyle clicked on "Tackle" and the icon disappeared.

"Mudkip, use tackle!" Kyle immediately cupped his mouth the second after he inadvertently commanded his Pokemon to attack._ 'What just happen? It's like my mouth spoke on its own.'_

As Kyle recomposed himself, his Mudkip ran straight towards the wild Poochyena as fast as he his four stubby feet can run with its body glowing in white aura, leaving a small streak from behind. Kyle's Mudkip then hits Poochyena head first, causing the Bite Pokemon to skid back a few feet. Kyle saw the green bar on Poochyena's stats dropped more than half, turning yellow in the process.

*Critical Hit!* The panel reappeared in front of Kyle. *Poochyena used Howl!*

Just as the panel explained, the Poochyena let out a loud howling sound in the sky, causing Kyle's Mudkip to slightly cringe.

_*What will Mudkip do?*_ The icon changed back to the way it was before the first attack. The white panel with the four options appeared next to the question. Kyle clicked on "Attack" again and reused "Tackle".

Kyle's Mudkip attacked once again, colliding with the wild Poochyena. The yellow bar within Poochyena's lowered again, but not enough to go to change its color to red.

_*Poochyena used tackle!*_

Poochyena charged towards Kyle's Mudkip at full momentum, spearing it a few feet back. The green bar above Mudkip's stats got lower, but not enough to go yellow, much to Kyle's relief.

'Okay, I need to use one last tackle.' Kyle though clicking on the "Attack" icon and clicked on "Tackle" one last time. After making another inadvertently command, Mudkip made one last collision with the wild Poochyena.

_*Poochyena has Fainted*_

Kyle wasn't sure what to suspect when a Pokemon fainted in battle. He suspected that fainted Pokemon just make the expression it shows when it's defeated and shrink into nothing, but something else happened instead. The second Kyle's Mudkip tackled the wild Poochyena one last time, the wild Bite Pokemon made a expression that it's going to faint and... burst into pixels.

_'What the-!? Did that Poochyena get __pixelated!?'_ Kyle gasped in shock. He quickly eyed down towards his Mudkip and saw a blue line underneath the green health bar going up. It went up a third of what the health bar was.

_*Mudkip gain 17 experience points!*_

_Meanwhile..._

_Name: Kyle Morales_

_Age: 17_

_HairThis: Black_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Sex: Male_

_Race: Latino_

_Country: USA_

_Education: High School Student_

_Occupation: High School Student/Part time worker_

_Reason to become a Beta Tester to Pokemon Delta Emerald: 'I couldn't afford much toys as a kid since my family is kind of poor. I was very fortunate enough to get myself a Game Boy Advance on my birthday with Pokemon Emerald from the flea market. Emerald is very important game to me that I still play it to this day. When I heard that Nintendo was redoing Emerald and were taking Beta testers from around the world, I was so eager that I applied myself for a hundreds time and such!'_

"So the third and last Beta Tester has finally arrived through this world," a cloaked man said to himself, observing two different panels at top of sky pillar. The first panel had information of Kyle's application and the other panel was a live footage of Kyle and his Mudkip defeating the wild Poochyena. Both panels disappeared from the cloaked man's sight as he turned towards the tall large, stone building. "Now that all three beta testers have arrived to this world, I think it's time to go into the first phase. Don't you think so too... Rayquaza?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter of Survival of the Fittest. I hope you enjoyed it. Now let me give you an explanation about how the story is going to be and how I was able to think of this story. <strong>

**First off how I was able to think of this story first. I started to read this Japanese light novel called Tate No Yuusha no Nariagari/Rise of the Shield Hero. The story is mostly about a young college student transfer into a Fantasy world with three others from earth and become the chosen "Heroes" to save the world and the way they fight is similar to a Fantasy Online Game such as Sword Art Online or World of Warcraft. **

**The ideal of how the reality can be like a game made me think of writing this story. **

**Now how the story is going to be. Though I won't reveal whether or not the world Kyle and the other "Beta Testers", The game play of the Pokemon battle works (Each Pokemon takes a turned attacking one another, using items and switching Pokemon cost you your turn to attack and such) plays a part of the story while the same time trying to live through harsh environments first hand. So please continue reading this story to see how Kyle, the other two beta testers, and their Pokemon survive the wild on their own. **

**Now Preview of the next chapter: **

**In next chapter of SOTF: Kyle is off to start his journey through Hoenn, in search for the other "two trainers" that the the professor talks about, but his quest in searching for them becomes more difficult for as he realize that his walk to Oldale Town takes him longer than he suspected to be.**

**Next time in Survival of the Fittest: Farther than you think. **

**Kyle: "How much longer will it take before I get there?" **


	2. Journal Entry 01

**_AN: I originally planned Kyle and his Mudkip to start his journey to go to Oldale Town, but I had to cut it short since I bought both Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. So next chapter will have Kyle and his Mudkip going to Route 101, struggling to survive. Forgive me. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal Entry 01: Littleroot Town <strong>

"Mudkip!" Kyle's Mudkip squealed in delight as it marched towards its trainer like an eager puppy. "Mudd!"

Kyle blinked himself out of shock, still struggling to process everything that happened to the wild Poochyena. He looked down at his Mudkip, who was sitting patiently like a tamed dog. Mudkip had a pleading look in its black beady eyes. It seemed it wanted to be picked up by its trainer.

Kyle was hesitant at first, but he slowly reached to pick up his Mudkip. By the time Kyle actually made physical contact with his Mudkip, he pulled his hand away from it, and leaped back in shock.

'It's like I'm touching an amphibian,' Kyle thought, putting his hand on his chest. It was no sooner that Kyle began feel his own pulse and hear his own heartbeat. "Eh? What's going on? Aren't I dreaming? If so, then I shouldn't be feeling my own pulse or feel the touch of that Mudkip at all!"

"Whew... I was in the tall grass studying wild Pokémon when I was jumped for a third time. You saved me. Thanks a lot!" The professor said, approaching Kyle. The professor began to noticed how stressed out Kyle was. "Hey? Are you alright son?"

Kyle shifted his gaze towards the professor.

"I-I'm fine, Professor Birch," Kyle said, calling the Professor's surname name.

"Oh you know who I am?" the Professor asked, raising a brow.

"Ah... Yeah..." Kyle said sheepishly, adverting his gaze to the ground. "You are the great and famous professor of all of Hoenn, right?"

"Oh... well I wouldn't say that." Professor Birch put his hand behind his neck as he let out a sheepish smile. "Oh by the way, can you tell me your name?"

"Oh... I'm Kyle. Kyle Morales," Kyle introduced himself, offering his hand out.

"Well it's an honour to meet you Kyle," Professor Birch said, accepting Kyle's handshake. "Well this is not the place to chat, so come by my Pokémon Lab later, okay?"

Professor Birch pulled his hand back before leaving back to the town. Kyle, on the other hand, stared down at his right hand and then to his Mudkip, who tilted its head.

'Just like before...' Kyle thought, putting hand into his jean pocket. He walked towards the direction Professor Birch was heading in with his Mudkip following from behind. 'I was able to feel that man's hand.'

-Professor Birch's Lab-

It took them a few minutes, but Professor Birch, Kyle, and his Mudkip soon came back to Littleroot Town and back to the Pokemon Lab where Professor Birch worked at.

'The interior of Birch's laboratory is similar to the one in the game,' Kyle thought to himself as he glanced around the laboratory with his hand underneath his chin. 'The lighting in the room is too bright, the walls are white, the tiles on the floor are gray, there are lot of book shelves with books, a computer and that huge mechanism that no one knows what it supposed to be.'

Though Kyle's description of Professor Birch's lab were accurate, there is something he felt out. The room that Kyle was describing was none other than the main living room. When Kyle arrived towards the lab, the exterior of the lab was larger and different from the one in the game. There's a hallway that Kyle had to walk through as he entered through the front door.

There were other rooms inside the lab. As Kyle walked by, he noticed other rooms such as a room that contained other pokeballs, a resting lounge for all of the scientist, and inside garden. The room that Kyle and his Mudkip followed Birch in was none other than his study room.

"I'm very grateful to you for saving me back there," Professor Birch said, snapping Kyle from his train of thought. "If you haven't saved me back there, I would have been a goner."

"Ah... Yeah sure," Kyle said sheepishly, putting both his hands behind his head. "I was glad to help."

"Mudkip!" Kyle's starter Pokemon yelped in excitement.

Professor Birch let out a warm smile. "Hey Kyle. Per chance do you have any other Pokemon on you?"

"No," Kyle shook his head to the side. He pointed to his Mudkip as he spoke. "Beside this little fella, I don't have a single Pokemon on me."

"Just like the other two..." Professor Birch murmured to himself, turning his face away from Kyle. "This can't be a coincidence, right?"

'Other two?' Kyle thought, catching what the professor murmured to himself. He quickly remembered that Professor Birch did mention of other two trainers who took the other starter Pokemon before Kyle arrived to this world.

"Professor, you mentioned before that there were two other individuals who took the starter Pokemon Treecko and Torchic. Am I correct?" Kyle asked.

"Ah, yes I did," Professor Birch acknowledged with a nod. "I was also attack earlier by other wild Pokemon till the other two individuals you mention showed up respectively and saved me."

'Professor Birch was attacked twice before I arrived.' Kyle thought, trying to process everything in his head. 'He just mentioned before that both other trainers didn't have Pokemon with them like myself.'

"Hey Professor, did you allow the other two trainers to have starter Pokemon they used to save you, a Pokedex, and a set of Pokeballs right?" Kyle asked.

"Well that's half of it," Professor Birch confessed, walking over toward his computer. "I was originally going to give these starter Pokemon to three inspiring Pokemon trainer who were going to move to Littleroot. Before you came, I was going to contact the other trainers that only one of them was going to their journey, but when I got their contact information, the trainers that saved were the trainers I was going to give my starter to."

Kyle's eyes widen more than ever before. It wasn't as shocking like the battle he had with his Mudkip against the Poochyena, which ended the latter getting pixilated. 'Wait if the other two who rescued Professor Birch were meant to be uprising trainers, which mean I'm also...'

"Ah, here it is." Professor Birch said after finishing typing into his computer.

"What is it?" Kyle asked, slowly approaching towards Professor Birch and his computer.

"It's you're Pokemon Trainer's application." Professor Birch revealed, moving a side to allow Kyle to get a better view of his supposed trainer's application.

"What the?" Kyle couldn't believe what he was seeing on the computer screen. It was definitely an application registered in Kyle's name. The information in it was mostly accurate. It contained Kyle's full name, age, race, and social security. The only thing that weren't accurate was his address, which was here in Littleroot.

Kyle turned his head back to Professor Birch. "Hey Professor Birch, I'm assuming that you're going to allow me to have this Mudkip?"

"Well of course," Professor Birch nodded. "It seemed to be the right thing to do. Not only are you one of the three trainers that were originally going to have a starter Pokemon, but you also saved me before. It's my way to repay you."

"Thank you," Kyle nodded his head in appreciation. "Can you give me the Pokedex and the set of Pokeballs right now? Like now, now?"

"Yeah Sure." Professor Birch agreed to Kyle's request despite not knowing Kyle's rush. Professor Birch went towards to one of tables near the one that his computer stood on. He picked up a red device and five miniature size Pokeballs from the other table. "Here you go."

*Kyle received the Pokedex!*

*Kyle received the Pokeballs*

*Kyle received the Mudkip!*

The white panel appeared again, revealing the obvious to Kyle. Despite noticing the panel reappearing again, Kyle decided to ignore it while putting his Pokeballs and Pokedex away in his pockets.

"Ah thank you Professor Birch." Kyle give out a quick bow to Professor Birch before he and his Mudkip headed out the door with his Mudkip following him. "I'll be on my way."

"Ah, wait!" Professor Birch quickly shouted, causing Kyle to look back at him by the door. "Don't tell me you're going to start your journey tonight?"

"Of course," Kyle answered casually. "I need to reach to the other trainers as soon as I can."

"Oh... Okay then," Professor Birch said, looking a bit distressed. "Just be careful on the way to Oldale Town, okay?"

"Ah... Okay," Kyle responded back puzzled, unsure why Professor Birch is worried about as he and his Mudkip out the door.

*Will you give Mudkip a nickname?*

*Yes or No*

The white panel reappeared for a third time after Kyle left the Pokemon Lab. Kyle looked down at his Mudkip, who was standing next him patiently.

'Maybe I should nicknaming it could help established a closer connection between me and Mudkip,' Kyle thought, clicking on the "Yes". The white panel got larger as keyboard appeared with set of letters, numbers and gender symbols appear on it. Above the keyboard with a twelve digits dashes appeared with an icon of a Mudkip appeared right next to it. Kyle saw his Mudkip's gender icon and realized it was a male.

'Hmm... What should I call him?' Kyle decided to write down the first thing that appeared his mind.

"For now on, you shall be called... Cid!"

"Mudkip?" Mudkip cocked his head in confusion, unsure what his name mean.

"Cid means Lord," Kyle explained after hitting "Okay" on the white panel. "Cid is also the nickname given to my favorite realistic hero from Spain history, Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar. Cid was a hero and that's what we're going to. A hero. What do you think? "

"Mudkip!" Cid responded happily.

Kyle grinned. He's glad that Cid liked his new name.

* * *

><p>"Finally! We've gotten out of Littleroot Town!" Kyle let out a sigh of relief after he and Regis took the first steps out of Littleroot Town and on the path of Route 101.<p>

It took a while for Kyle and Cid to get out of Littleroot Town. The town was lot bigger than it was in the games. The walk took farther for them to get out of Littleroot and there were more houses and even store and restaurants. Kyle had even gotten himself into a loop trying to find a way to get out.

_'What world did I end up in?'_ Kyle looked back at the trail that leads back to Littleroot Town. _'Now what kind of reality am I? I accept the fact this isn't the dream. I can't accept the fact that this world I'm in isn't some sort of game either. Littleroot Town reminds me of Pallet Town from the Pokemon anime TV show. The town is a lot bigger than it supposed to be in the game and there are a lot more people in it to. Professor Birch acted differently than he supposed to be in the game.'_

Kyle looked down at Cid, who looked directly at the tall green grass. Kyle turned his eyes towards tall grass, which some of the blade began to shiver, indicating that there is wild Pokemon moving within.

_'I don't know what I'll encounter in this journey, but I know one thing only.'_ Kyle walked towards the tall grassed with Cid by his side. _'This is going to be one hell of a trip.'_

The second Kyle stepped on the tall grass, a wild Pokemon appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here's chapter number 01! The next chapter won't come out till late December. Only reason is why because I'm going to play both Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It's going to take a while till I finished them both.<strong>

**Please comment, Follow, and Review**

**Now in next time in Survival in the Fittest:**

**Kyle and his newly nicknamed Mudkip, Cid, will go through the dark night of Route 101 to search for the other two trainers, but on the way there, Kyle realize a harsh reality when he realize that getting to Oldale Town will be harder than he thinks. **


End file.
